<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work To Do by EchoingChasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120866">Work To Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingChasm/pseuds/EchoingChasm'>EchoingChasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingChasm/pseuds/EchoingChasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany has to work on a report for his boss. Italy's bored, and does his best to distract him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work To Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Germanyyy,” Italy whines, flopping backwards onto the couch. “I’m boooored.”</p><p>Germany stops typing for a moment and looks up from his laptop at him. “You could watch television,” he points out. “Or keep reading that book you’ve been rambling about for the past few days. Or paint something.”</p><p>“Mmmm… Don’t wanna.”</p><p>Germany sighs. “Well, I’m busy right now, so you’re going to have to find something to do on your own.”</p><p>Italy considers for a moment, but then, another idea pops into his head and he has to suppress a positively wicked grin.</p><p>He waits a few moments and listens to the renewed tapping of Germany’s keyboard, punctuated by the odd swipe on the laptop’s touchpad.</p><p>“Hey, Germany?”</p><p>Germany’s eyebrow twitches. “What?”</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> you’re busy right now?”</p><p>“What kind of a— yes, of course I’m sure. I have to finish the quarterly report on my economy by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Italy hums. “So you won’t stop working until it’s done?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Italy sits up and scoots closer to him, feigning interest in the many windows and documents open on Germany’s screen. He can see Germany’s brow furrow in the corner of his eye, probably wondering why Italy would care about his economic statistics.</p><p>Italy leans up and whispers into Germany’s ear, letting his warm breath ghost over his skin. “Is that <em>certain</em>?”</p><p>He smirks to himself at the visible – probably involuntary – shiver that goes down Germany’s body, followed immediately by a firm “Yes, it <em>is</em>,” as though he’s trying to deny his physical reaction.</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Italy says sweetly and presses a kiss to his jaw, and another one next to it, and another, trailing his way down Germany’s jawline until he reaches his chin, at which point he moves upwards to press his lips to Germany’s for a second before withdrawing. He can tell Germany’s trying not to react, but the typing’s become distinctly slower than it was a moment ago, and when Italy leans back up to his ear and gently bites at his earlobe, he lets out a huff whose source could be anything from annoyance to an attempt at covering up… something else.</p><p>Italy moves downwards this time, making his way down Germany’s neck, kissing and biting and sucking until he reaches the sensitive spot just above Germany’s collarbone, focusing his attention on leaving a mark on the skin.</p><p>“Italy, please sto—<em>ah</em>—”</p><p>Italy looks up at him, blinking innocently. “Hmm?”</p><p>Germany looks back with what’s probably supposed to be a glare but comes out as a mixture of exasperation and fondness. “I told you, I have <em>work</em> to do.”</p><p>“And <em>I</em> told <em>you</em> that I’m bored. And it’s not like you can’t continue doing your work. Unless I’m really <em>that</em> distracting…” Italy trails off, a suggestive undertone in his voice, knowing that Germany will see this as a challenge to his willpower.</p><p>“No,” Germany mutters. “No, you aren’t, but I—”</p><p>“Then I’m <em>sure</em> you won’t mind if I have a little fun while you’re doing your work, hm? You <em>did</em> tell me to find something to do.”</p><p>Italy swears he can see a muscle twitch in Germany’s face, but he doesn’t say anything and goes back to typing, returning his gaze to the screen.</p><p>Italy smiles to himself. This is going to be fun.</p><p>He returns his mouth to the spot he was teasing before, lightly biting and sucking at the skin. Meanwhile, he brings his hand up and sneaks it under Germany’s shirt, feeling the cold skin and hard muscles as he slides his hand upwards to play with Germany’s nipple, rolling and pinching it between his fingers and just <em>slightly</em> digging his fingernails in, delighting in the way Germany’s breath hitches and the typing momentarily ceases.</p><p>He twists his hips around a little more as he reaches his other hand around, dipping underneath the shirt and causing it to ride up a little as he moves upwards, splaying his fingers across Germany’s chest and moving the other hand to pull the shirt up and expose Germany’s upper body to the cool air. Germany shivers a little, although Italy can’t tell whether it’s from the cold or arousal as Italy moves to lightly bite and suck at the nipple he was just playing with, moving his hand up to stimulate the other.</p><p>Germany makes a muffled noise in the back of his throat and Italy smirks against his skin. Germany’s voice is definitely slightly gruffer than usual as he says, “Move your head, I can’t see the screen properly.”</p><p>Italy obliges, moving away from the nipples and instead trailing his way down Germany’s chest, splaying his fingers and running the tip of his tongue over the smooth curve of his abs and letting his breath ghost over the cool skin. (Germany’s always so cold in comparison to him, but he doesn’t mind much – after all, it means he gets to make Germany shiver just by breathing warm air onto his skin.)</p><p>He’s getting kind of uncomfortable from being bent over in such an unnatural position, so he pulls Germany’s shirt back down, moves to kneel on the couch and leans to cup Germany’s face in his hands, kissing him once, twice, three times before Germany responds, kissing him back for several long moments before pulling away, breathing heavily and gazing into Italy’s eyes with an undefinable expression.</p><p>“Still fixed on getting that report done?” Italy teases.</p><p>Germany seems to struggle with himself for a few seconds, then murmurs, “I guess it can wait a little,” and sets the laptop on the coffee table before bringing his hand to the back of Italy’s head to pull him back in for another kiss.</p><p>Italy smiles into it and pulls away for a brief moment. “You <em>did</em> stop working on it.”</p><p>Germany mutters something indistinct.</p><p>“What was that?” Italy asks, doing his best to keep an innocent air to his voice.</p><p>“I said doing that should be illegal.”</p><p>“Well, you’re a nation, you <em>could</em> always bring it up with your boss…” Italy trails off before lowering his voice. “Don’t lie, though. You like it.”</p><p>Instead of answering the question, Germany avoids it by kissing him again, moving his hands down to half-lift Italy onto his lap. Italy wriggles his legs out from underneath himself and wraps them around Germany’s waist, Germany moving forwards to accommodate them between his back and the couch and wrapping his free arm around Italy’s back to steady him. They never stop kissing during all this, although now they’re forced to break apart, both gasping for air, foreheads leaning together, staring into each other’s eyes. The room is silent except for their heavy breathing, and Italy is becoming increasingly aware of the warmth pooling in his gut.</p><p>“You love it,” he whispers. “You <em>wanted</em> me to do that.”</p><p>“What I wanted is none of your concern,” Germany says in a hoarse whisper. “What I want <em>now</em> is what matters.”</p><p>“And that is?” Italy asks coyly, even though they’re both fully aware of where this is heading.</p><p>“I want <em>you</em>, Feli.” With that, Germany pulls him in for another kiss, and Italy can definitely feel the blood rushing downwards as their lips move together, the kisses becoming more heated as they push closer together, both seeming to share the need to have as much physical contact as possible.</p><p>Italy brings his left hand up to thread his fingers through Germany’s hair, probably ruining his perfectly gelled hairstyle, but he finds he doesn’t care much, as it enables him to pull Germany’s face even closer to his as their kisses become sloppier, more heated. Meanwhile, he uses his right hand to caress the back of Germany’s neck, stroking the trail of fluffy hair that’s growing there.</p><p>Italy decides to be bold and briefly licks into Germany’s mouth on their next kiss, causing his hand on the back of Italy’s head to twitch and his breath to hitch. Italy smiles and breaks away for a moment to whisper, “That good?”</p><p>Germany makes a noise akin to a small growl and moves to slip his hands under Italy’s shirt, his cold touch making Italy shiver for more reasons than one.</p><p>“Off,” Germany whispers, tugging the shirt up, and Italy obliges, holding his arms up to allow Germany to lift the shirt off him and let it fall to the floor. He instinctively moves closer to Germany as the air hits him, trying not to show how the hungry look in Germany’s eyes as his gaze roams over Italy’s body affects him.</p><p>“Yours too, then,” he murmurs. “It’s only fair.”</p><p>Germany nods and Italy leans back as he reaches down to pull his own shirt over his head, flinging it away into a corner of the room. They both stare at each other for a few seconds, taking the other in. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other like this before – hell, Italy almost always sleeps naked, it’s not like Germany doesn’t know what his body looks like by now – but still, there’s something satisfying for both of them in just looking at their partner.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Germany whispers, so quietly Italy almost can’t hear it. Instead of responding, Italy leans back in for another kiss, this time going to lightly bite at Germany’s bottom lip, eliciting a noise from him that makes Italy’s blood shoot downwards <em>fast</em>.</p><p>“I love it when you make sounds like that,” Italy murmurs, releasing Germany’s lip for a moment. “They’re so pretty. Just like you.” Without waiting for an answer, he bends down to bite at the spot above Germany’s collarbone again, where a light bruise is already beginning to blossom, and Germany lets out a choked-sounding whimper that only heightens Italy’s own arousal, and he hums against Germany’s skin.</p><p>“That desperate already?” He brings his hand down to flick lightly over Germany’s nipple. “I can’t wait to hear what you sound like when you’re actually on edge and so, <em>so</em> close. You’re always so helpless like that.” He pinches the nipple slightly. “So helpless, begging me to let you come, desperate, <em>wanting</em> me…”</p><p>“Italy, <em>please</em>—”</p><p>“And you’re always so incoherent,” he uncurls his legs from around Germany, “and I <em>love</em> that, love the fact that I can do that to you,” he slips downwards so he’s kneeling on the floor, running his hands over Germany’s chest, splaying his fingers and looking up into his eyes, which are dark with lust, “and that I’m the only one who gets to see you like that, so vulnerable and unable to even form a proper sentence, all because of <em>me</em>,” he undoes Germany’s belt buckle, pulling his trousers down in one smooth motion, leaving him only in his visibly tenting boxers, “and I know you hate it because it’s <em>you</em>, you can always say something and explain a point well, but at the same time you love it because I’m the one who got you that way, and you know I’m the only one who does that to you, and I love it so much that you’re okay with it because—<em>mmm</em>—” He has to bite his lip, because his own stiffness is getting hard to ignore. “Because it turns me on <em>so much</em>, you don’t even know—"</p><p>Germany lets out something along the lines of a choked-sounding whimper as Italy leans in, his hot breath passing over his cock, still covered by the fabric of his boxers, but evidently straining against it.</p><p>“Do you want me to make you come?” Italy asks in a low voice.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, god, yes I do, <em>please</em>—”</p><p>Italy smiles. “Gladly.” He brushes his lips over the bulge in Germany’s boxers, then hooks his fingers under the rubber band at the top and pulls them downwards, letting them fall to the floor to join Germany’s trousers around his ankles.</p><p>Germany’s completely exposed now, and Italy takes a moment to savour this, savour the fact that Germany trusts him enough to let him see him like this. Because all those things Italy said were <em>true</em>, and he thinks of those truths and feelings as he licks a broad stripe up Germany’s shaft, making him shudder, and reaches to cup his balls with one hand. He moves away from his cock and instead goes to suck at a spot on his right inner thigh, using his spare hand to lightly scrape along the left.</p><p>Italy can hear Germany’s heavy breathing, unsteady and laboured. He licks closer to Germany’s cock again, and he can feel him tense up, but he just lets his breath pass over it before moving to bite at the skin on the other side, mirroring his scratching on the right side instead.</p><p>Germany lets out another desperate whimper. “Italy, <em>please</em>—”</p><p>“Please what?” Italy looks up, an innocent smile on his face.</p><p>“You know—<em>ah</em>—" He breaks off as Italy lightly curls his hand around his cock, thumbing ever so slightly over the tip, never breaking eye contact, steely blue staring into warm gold.</p><p>“Tell me. What is it that you want?”</p><p>“I—your mouth, Feli, please—”</p><p>Italy presses a light kiss to the tip. “Should’ve said so,” he whispers, and leans forward to take Germany into his mouth.</p><p>Almost immediately, Germany lets out a moan and slightly jerks upwards. Italy swirls his tongue around and hums a little, knowing the vibrations from the back of his throat are something Germany enjoys immensely. He starts to slowly move back and forth and curls his free hand around the part of the shaft he can’t quite reach. They don’t explicitly discuss it, but Germany’s...well, <em>big</em>.</p><p>He looks back up at Germany, who’s curling and uncurling his fists as he watches Italy. When he meets his gaze, though, he moves his right hand to Italy’s head instead, threading his fingers through his hair and brushing his curl off his forehead.</p><p>“You feel so good,” he murmurs in a hoarse voice. “So good—god, yes, fuck—”</p><p>Italy lets out a small moan himself as he reaches down to rub at himself a little. He one-handedly fiddles with the zipper of his trousers and manages to push them and his boxers down far enough to expose his own erection, although he doesn’t do anything else yet. He speeds up his movement a little and accidentally slides a little further up, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat and unwillingly gagging a little. Germany moans again at that, but quickly whispers, “You okay?”</p><p>Italy nods – causing Germany to whimper a little – and reaches up to take his free hand and squeeze it reassuringly, trying to convey a message without words – <em>I’m more than okay.</em></p><p>He speeds up again, moving his tongue around once more and eliciting another moan from Germany, the loudest one yet. His fingers curl in Italy’s hair, and he clumsily tries to guide his head a little. Italy lets out a whimper and moves his hand downwards to <em>finally</em> provide some long-awaited friction to his almost painfully stiff cock. He closes his hand around it and jerks along it once, and it feels so unbearably <em>good</em> he forgets to keep sucking off Germany for a moment, losing himself in a moan of his own.</p><p>Germany makes a noise somewhere between a whimper and a desperate moan. “Italy—”</p><p>Italy looks up at Germany through lidded eyes. “Mmm?”</p><p>“I—<em>ah</em>—please—”</p><p>Italy bobs his head once, flicking his tongue around the head yet again, and Germany’s fingers curl and his hips buck forward, and Italy can feel the muscles in his thighs clenching.</p><p>“<em>Gott</em>—<em>scheiße</em>—I—Feli, Feli I’m gonna—” Italy can tell Germany’s desperately holding on, but he’s only just teetering on the edge.</p><p>Italy slips off just enough to lowly murmur a few words.</p><p>“Come for me.”</p><p>He closes his mouth around Germany’s cock once again as the muscles clench even tighter and his whole body tenses up, his hand fisting even more firmly in Italy’s hair, and with a final whimpering moan, he comes, ropes of semen hitting the back of Italy’s throat. Italy only just manages to swallow it all, slipping off and pressing a little kiss to the tip of Germany's now rapidly softening cock, and when he looks up at Germany, he’s positively glowing, looking happy and content.</p><p>However, Italy’s own erection is still very much there, and he hazily moves down to rub at himself. Germany seems to properly notice for the first time and his eyes widen. “Let me,” he whispers, reaching down to lift Italy up onto his lap. Before Italy has time to react, Germany’s hand closes on his cock and jerks upwards a few times, and he bucks upwards and only manages to stutter out a quick “oh god—yes—the—fuck—<em>mmm</em> <em>gonna</em>—” before falling over the edge himself, the force of his orgasm completely knocking the breath out of him.</p><p>They lie there on the couch for several long moments, both of their brains still hazy from the afterglow. Then, Germany looks down at his chest, where Italy’s cum is starting to dry. He wrinkles his nose and attempts to wipe it away with his fingers.</p><p>“Oh—sorry,” Italy mutters, embarrassed, scrambling to move towards the tissue box on the coffee table. “I’ll—”</p><p>“No, it’s alright,” Germany reassures him, putting a hand on his chest. “How about we clean off in the shower? Together?”</p><p>Italy feels something prickling, even though he’s definitely not quite ready for <em>that</em> again. But he nods and smiles. “Of course!”</p><p>Germany uses the arm looped around Italy’s torso to bring them close enough to kiss. It’s lazy and sloppy and they’re both smiling at the clumsiness of it, but Italy knows neither of them really mind.</p><p>“<em>Ti amo</em>, Ludwig,” he whispers when they break apart.</p><p>Germany looks down at him with a fond look in his eye. “<em>Ich liebe dich auch</em>, Feliciano.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first time writing smut and honestly i had no idea what i was doing but i thought i'd post it anyways. feedback is greatly appreciated!</p><p>translations, in case anyone needs them:<br/>Gott - God (German)<br/>Scheiße - shit (German)<br/>Ti amo - I love you (Italian)<br/>Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too (German)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>